Falling
by lilkuizi
Summary: Dark and Daisuke finally decide to tell Riku the truth. Oneshot.


**This doesn't connect with any event in the series (as far as i'm aware. I don't own DNAngel) **

**Just thought it was about time Riku found out... and a little something happened between her and Daisuke.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Falling, falling, falling…

_Dark!_ I call out. _What Daisuke? _The voice burns in my head, as if my mind's on fire. He sounds exasperated, maybe even bored. _Dark I'm going to die and we have to save Riku! Help!_ I can hear Dark sigh. Not exactly hear, more like sense from somewhere, and at the same time everywhere, in my body. Suddenly the heat moves from my head to my back and I feel it focus in two lines. A pair of black feathered wings burst from my back and the heat vanishes. I flap them once, then twice. This is only the second time I've used Dark's wings while maintaining my body.

Feeling less afraid now that I know I won't smash into the rocks where this hole ends. I surge down faster than I had been falling, groping in the absolute darkness for any kind of orientation. Finding a jagged wall, I fly parallel to it, calling out Riku's name. She fell a while before me, probably too far down to hear me yet.

Growing more desperate by the second, I force my wings to push me down faster, but as I do, pain surges down my spine.

"-keee." I hear somewhere in the shadows below.

"Riku!" I scream so hard by voice cracks and I can feel the dryness in my throat. Reaching out, I grab wildly until I find a hand. Immediately, the fingers wrap tightly around my own. I can feel the fear in her fingertips, praying that I won't let go. Another hand grasps my wrist.

"Daisuke," she gasps. I stop flying downward and hover there. Using both my arms, I pull Riku into a hug securely against my chest. She instinctively wraps her arms around my neck, too scared to wonder what's holding us up.

"I told you," I say, gasping for breath, "if you were ever lost, I'd come and find you." _Ha, stop trying to be all heroic, if it weren't for me you'd be dead. _Dark smirks somewhere inside of me. _If it weren't for you, I'd have never been in this mess in the first place. _I bark back. _ Don't yell at me; you can blame Emiko for that._

I huff at the thief inside and begin climbing to the surface, Riku still clinging on for dear life. After a while I can see the light at the top, though dim. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that it's nighttime. As we reach the surface, I slow down, float a few inches above the ground then drop softly, wings disappearing. Although the ground below is solid, Riku is still hugging me as if we were falling. It takes me a minute to realize she's sobbing. She must have been for a while; the cloth on my right shoulder is completely soaked through. I let her cry, standing there awkwardly under the stars until her tears run dry.

She loosens her grip a little, just enough to look up at me. Her eyes are still wide with lingering fear, but they're mostly bloodshot from all the tears. My mind suddenly registers that I'm still holding her and my heart starts beating out of control.

I find myself doing it, without thinking. I know I should have ages ago, and I had the chance. I was always too scared. But now I _am_ and these thoughts are still racing through my head as I lean in and my lips press over hers. And she doesn't refuse. Her eyes are closed and she has to stand on her toes to reach. Was I always this tall I wonder? When Riku finally breaks away, I only get the feeling that it was too short. Faster than desire, fear strikes. I look down, but I'm still Daisuke. _Why didn't we change?_ I ask Dark in bewilderment.

Dark doesn't know either.

Riku slumps to the ground. I sit next to her and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"How did you fly?" she asks unexpectedly. My body stiffens a little, but I know it's time to tell her. I knew from the beginning that I couldn't hide it forever.

"Wings," I breathe, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Wings!?" she turns to face me. "Was Risa…" But she doesn't know how to go on.

"There's something I have to tell you, Riku," as I say it, I can feel Dark pull me-pull _us_- up. My voice changes to his halfway through the sentence and Riku gasps when she recognizes it. It will finally happen this time. My family's not here to drug her and convince her it was all just a dream.

"No…no, no, no," Riku leans away from me. I can feel myself change, my hair turning from red to purple, getting longer, my body growing taller and my face morphing until I'm completely Dark.

Fresh tears appear in her eyes and I feel the urge to wipe them away, but Dark is in control. "Daisuke," he smiles sadly at Riku, "is a part of me. And I am a part of Daisuke." Riku can only stare, water streaming down her cheeks.

Not quite finished yet, Dark bursts out his wings and flies a few feet above the ground. "I gave Daisuke my wings to save you." Stepping back onto the ground soundlessly, his presence begins to fade and I feel my body turning back into Daisuke. Riku's still sitting, sobbing uncontrollably. All I can do is stand there, not wanting to force her to accept me. She stumbles to her feet and I pray that she'll come to me, but she just stands there for an eternity.

"I…love you Daisuke," her tears falling faster than before. But her eyes don't reflect her words. Written over her face is only grief. Her hand rises as if to reach for mine, but she stops. I watch as she turns and runs the other way, farther and farther away from me.

* * *

**So That's how it goes.**

**I couldn't decide if, after she found out, Riku would accept the truth or run away. I ended up writing both endings and found that i liked her bittersweet rejection better. **

**For those of you that don't, i copied the happier ending below. R&R pl0x and tell me which one you like better.**

Not quite finished yet, Dark bursts out his wings and flies a few feet above the ground. "I gave Daisuke my wings to save you." Stepping back onto the ground soundlessly, his presence begins to fade and I feel my body turning back into Daisuke. Riku's still sitting, sobbing uncontrollably. All I can do is stand there, not wanting to force her to accept me. I prepare myself to see her run, or scream. But she doesn't. When she finally gains the composure to stand, she pushes herself up shakily and stumbles in my direction. Without warning, I find her back in my arms, hugging me just as tightly as before, her tears staining the other side of my shirt.


End file.
